La Reina de Picas
by Tomicaleto
Summary: Alicia vuelve a Wonderland, algo muy extraño está ocurriendo. Junto con el Sombrerero, el Conejo Blanco y el Gato Chesire trataran de encontrar la causa de lo que esconde Wonderland... Pero no todo lo que ocurra puede ser bueno. Haré algún buen summary?
1. Chapter 1 Aquel viaje

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de aquel extraño viaje

_El País de las Maravillas es un lugar muy grande; Se divide en cuatro reinos, picas, corazones, tréboles y diamantes. Alicia cayó en un agujero y así llegó al Reino de Corazones. Sin embargo, en la otra punta del país se encontraba el castillo de la Reina de Picas. De las cuatro hermanas era la más desaparecida. Jamás alguien de los otros reinos había entrado en su comarca, a su vez nadie había visto a ningún habitante de aquel extraño lugar._

_Sombrerero  
><em>

Alicia caminaba por las calles de Londres, paseando y tomando aire fresco en ese nublado día. Era extraño; últimamente, en el cielo había grandes nubes de tormenta, sin embargo, cuando parecía que iba a diluviar, sólo caían pequeñas lloviznas. Pasó por delante de un parque y decidió sentarse a descansar; estaba quedándose dormida cuando la lluvia la despertó. En seguida corrió a resguardarse, entró en un invernadero. Al verse a salvo comenzó a explorar el lugar, lleno de extrañas plantas. En el fondo vio una puerta, caminó hasta ella despacio y con cuidado; la abrió y vio un bosque inmenso del otro lado. Sobresaltada, cerró la puerta de golpe y se alejó de espaldas. Chocó contra una maceta, que cayó al piso y se hizo trizas. Estaba asustada, pero esa extraña puerta había despertado su curiosidad; así que, armándose de valor, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Respiro profundo y la abrió; el bosque volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, de alguna manera le parecía familiar, caminó y se adentró en la inmensa oscuridad de aquel misterioso paisaje, tan absorta en no voltearse, que no se percató de que las puertas a sus espaldas se cerraban y el invernadero desaparecía…

Okey empecé a escribir esto a fines del año pasado y me dije, Tengo que subirlo algún día!  
>Y heme aquí subiéndolo<br>Okey esto más que un capítulo parece una intro pero no estaba muy inspirada ^^U


	2. Preguntas a través de los árboles

Capítulo 2: Preguntas a través de los árboles

Desde que Alicia había traspasado las puertas, habían pasado varias horas. Seguía caminando, lentamente, comenzaba a cansarse y a asustarse, a pesar de haber caminado por horas, el paisaje era siempre igual, pero los ruidos del bosque aumentaban. Decidió sentarse a descansar un momento; tenía hambre y no había comida, le dolía el estómago. Comenzó a llorar, en silencio, como si tuviese miedo o vergüenza de que el bosque la escuchara. Tan metida en su propia pena que se sobresaltó y gritó cuando una garra se poso en su hombro suavemente.  
>-¿Te asusté? Jeje-, dijo una voz suave, con sutil tono sarcástico. Alicia comenzó a descubrirse el rostro lentamente; primero separó poco a poco sus dedos, luego fue incorporándose levemente a medida que separaba las manos de su rostro. Comenzó a voltearse, alerta a cualquier movimiento que ejecutase la criatura parlante que se encontrase a sus espaldas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que detrás de ella, apoyado tranquilamente sobre una rama y sonriendo de manera burlona se encontraba el gato Cheshire.<br>Alicia suspiró, aliviada, de que quien estuviese a sus espaldas solamente fuera ese gato y su eterna sonrisa. Aunque el gato jamás le había inspirado demasiada confianza, solamente existía en el País de las Maravillas, por lo tanto ese lúgubre bosque era parte del lugar, además era mejor que estar sola y perdida; se suponía que Cheshire era un experto de su país gracias a su habilidad de transportarse a cualquier lado.

Luego de que Cheshire le hubiese dado unos panecillos que había hurtado de la mesa del Sombrerero cuando este se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos y Alicia hubiese dormido un poco abrigada por las ramas, continuaron viaje. En vez de seguir el sendero, Cheshire se metió entre las ramas, extrañada, Alicia lo siguió con paso dubitativo. Por qué, cuál era la causa por la que, en vez de seguir el sendero, se desviaban a través del bosque, qué era lo que había al final del sendero, que hasta el gato Cheshire lo evitaba. Quiso preguntar, ya había abierto la boca y tomado aire, pero se arrepintió a último momento, no estaba segura de querer enterarse en ese momento, no en la lamentable situación que se encontraba actualmente.  
>A medida que avanzaban, los árboles se iban abriendo hasta que dejaron de verse y Alicia se vio en un gran claro oscuro por la noche que silenciosamente había llegado; más adelante Cheshire solamente se había acostado en el aire, mirando hacia el frente, donde se veía una pequeña cabaña semi-destruida por lo que parecía ser un incendio. A Alicia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ese lugar le parecía familiar de alguna forma; estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Cheshire se le adelantó:<br>-Esta era la primera casa del Conejo Blanco, fue mandada quemar por orden de la Reina de Diamantes al ser propiedad del enemigo en su territorio; el Conejo Blanco luego se creó otra cabaña en el territorio de Corazones, donde tu cometiste el error de volverte enorme…-  
>-¿Quién es la Reina de Diamantes?-<br>-Una de las hermanas de la Reina de Corazones, no sabemos mucho de ella, pero si lo suficiente.-  
>-¿Quiere decir eso que nos encontramos en territorio enemigo?-<br>-Así es, Alicia; estamos en territorio enemigo y tengo que sacarte de aquí enseguida a menos que quieras conocer a la Reina, no es muy recomendable…-  
>-¿Cómo es eso de que la Reina de Corazones tiene hermanas? ¿Qué no es ella quién reina en el País de las Maravillas?-<br>-La Reina solamente tiene poder sobre el territorio de Corazones, sobre otros lugares fuera de eso, ya no tiene el poder para controlar a nadie.-  
>-¿Cuántas hermanas tiene la Reina?-<br>-Tres. La Reina de Diamantes, de Tréboles y… la Reina de Picas.-  
>-¡Oh! ¿Pero no se puede visitar otros lugares del País de las Maravillas?-<br>-De hecho, si se puede pero con un permiso especial de ambos reinos; en estos casos es bueno preguntarme, siempre obtengo el permiso.-  
>-¿Eso quiere decir que conoces todos los reinos?-<br>-Casi. Por algún motivo nuestra alteza ha establecido una pequeña relación cordial con los reinos de Diamantes y Tréboles, sin embargo jamás ha mencionado siquiera palabra sobre el reino de Picas; en una de mis visitas le preguntado a las otras dos Reinas pero sus miradas se oscurecieron y mencionaron no saber nada del tema.-  
>-¿Cómo es posible que nadie conozca sobre el tema?-<br>-De hecho hay alguien que sabe; el Sombrerero dice que la Reina de Picas y la de Corazones se odian a muerte, imagina que si nuestra Reina es tirana, la de Picas es mucho peor… Tiene sus métodos; mientras nuestra Reina no sabe nada sobre como está actualmente su hermana, esta sabe perfectamente como va la vida de nuestro reino.-  
>-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el porqué de que yo haya vuelto aquí otra vez cuando mi vida ya se iba "normalizado" en el mundo real?-<br>-¿Pero cuál es el verdadero mundo real es la pregunta, no Alicia?-. Preguntó el gato de manera misteriosa; Alicia quedo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, que quería decir Cheshire con eso de que cual es el mundo real, no estaba para esas preguntas en esos momentos. Continuaron el viaje de manera silenciosa, pero a un paso firme y constante, avanzando rápidamente a través de aquel inmenso bosque…


End file.
